batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: The Video Game (Genesis)
Batman: The Video Game is action-platformer video game for SEGA Genesis/Mega Drive developed by Sunsoft and released in 1990 in Japan for the Mega Drive, due to the exclusivity contract that Sunsoft and other companies had with Nintendo of America expire in 1991 the game was released in North America for the SEGA Genesis and one year later in 1992 the game was released and published by SEGA in Europe. The game is based on 1989 Tim Burton movie. The game is essentially an enhanched version of the NES game of the same name. Gameplay Is a side-scrolling platform game. Unlike the NES version Batman doesn't do wall jump, instead he has a double jump ability which is reminiscent of the double jump in SEGA's franchise "Shinobi", Batman also has weapons that he uses in the movie like the Batarang to attack enemies that are far away, and the Batrope to climb platforms that are in distant heights. Levels * Gotham City Street: Batman fights his way through numerous henchmen on a rainy night in Gotham, and fight against a thief with boxing gloves. * Axis Chemical Factory: Batman infiltrates the Axis Chemicals Factory, fighting Jack Napier's henchmen, and then knocks Napier into the vat of chemicals, transforming him into the Joker. * Flugelheim Museum: Batman makes his way through the museum to rescue Vicki Vale, fighting the Joker's henchmen and a henchman with a sword and later fights the large, boombox-wielding henchman, Lawrence. * Gotham City Street: Also know as "The Batmobile Stage" Batman and Vicki Vale are inside the Batmobile, escaping and destroying the Joker's cars, vans and tanks. after destroying the Joker's most powerful tank, Batman has to fight against Joker's henchmen dressed as mimes and have fight against the Swordsman Joker Goon * In The Sky Over Gotham City: Also know as "The Batwing Stage" Batman, piloting the Batwing, must shoot the Joker's helicopters and the parade balloons, inflated with Smilex gas, to save Gotham City and destroying the Joker's most powerful helicopter. * Gotham Cathedral: Inside the city's colossal cathedral, Batman has to go to the first area fighting Joker's henchmen and having a Boss-Rush. The second area Batman has to climb the Bell Tower to get to the belfry and have the final confrontation with the Joker. Similarities and differences from the NES version Unlike the NES version, this version stays closer to the plot of the film, and features the Batmobile and Batwing in the form of horizontal shooting levels. While the NES version allows three unique weapons and unlimited continues, the Genesis version only has the Batarang as a special weapon with limited continues. The Batrope is an additional item. Like the NES and Game Boy version, the music was also composed by Naoki Kodaka. Reception The SEGA Geneis/Mega Drive version has received positive reviews by critics and players. although the game had positive reviews some critics said that the game is to short and not especially challenging. Gallery 621.jpg|Japanese Cover 622.jpg|Japanese Back Cover 623.png|Japanese Cartridge 618.jpg|American Cover 619.jpg|American Back Cover 620.jpg|American Cartridge 624.jpg|European Cover 625.jpg|European Back Cover 626.jpg|European Cartridge Category:Video Games Category:Batman (1989 film) Tie-in Products